ben10fandomcom-20200213-history
The Widening Gyre
The Widening Gyre is the fortieth episode of Ben 10: Ultimate Alien. Plot A can is floating in the ocean. Behind it, a boat is approaching a dark and foggy island made out of trash. The people on the boat start to cough, while a man runs up to the captain telling him the smell is too strong and the crew can't take it anymore. Suddenly, the crew member tries to warn the captain in vain. A giant garbage-like creature appears and drags the boat down into the ocean, leaving no survivors. Ben is digging through his garage while Kevin is moaning about how Ben promised that they would do something fun. Kevin asks Gwen if she's ready to leave. She nods yes and they proceed to leave, but before Ben can stop them, some government agents arrive and politely request his help. Once at Colonel Rozum's base, he explains that billions of people throw garbage into the ocean, and it's congregated by the currents into a single mass; the Pacific Garbage Vortex. Now there's something living on it and it's taken dozens of ships and hundreds of people captive, including two of his agents and his sister. The team agrees to help and proceed to the island made of trash. Kevin is flying the Rust Bucket 3 over the ocean, searching for the garbage island. Gwen easily spots it. After they land on the island, the three of them look around, searching for people. In the midst of the garbage, Ben discovers, to his shock and disbelief, an autographed photo of himself. Gwen then suddenly spots a giant skeleton of a dead bird on the floor. Gwen says that many birds die from eating plastic because the plastic poisons them. Ben says to get ready (for an attack) because he spots a flock of mutated giant seagulls coming. Ben transforms into Terraspin and takes down three of the birds before taking to the air as more fly in. Terraspin gets knocked to the ground and the birds gang up on him and try to eat him but he manages to blow them off. Gwen manages to scare away all the birds and the three of them leave. They manage to find two people, Agent Locke and Agent Bryson. It turns out that they are the agents Colonel Rozum sent and they have Rozum's sister (though badly injured and in need of a doctor). They all agree the best course of action is to leave the island immediately. However, Gwen wants to know how the garbage can come alive and attack people. Agent Locke explains that, after discovering the enormity of the issue of the building garbage, the governments of the world combined forces to try to get rid of it. They dropped a bomb full of an experimental, plastic-eating bacteria on it, but it didn't work as planned. The bacteria mutated along with the garbage, thus creating the giant seagulls and the living garbage monsters. Suddenly a deep mysterious voice from no determinable direction claims that they (the humans, not just Ben's team) will never leave the island alive. The group is then attacked by a garbage monster, which pins the group down with garbage. Ben transforms into NRG to fight it while Kevin absorbs some metal from part of a pipe to fight and after a while, they defeat the garbage monster and escape on the Rust Bucket III. Suddenly the Rust Bucket III hits land ahead of schedule, at which point they realize that the island is moving towards land to acquire the garbage that it needs to feed off of in order to survive. Then the island transforms into a giant monster and Ben transforms into Way Big to fight it. Way Big has a bit of difficulty fighting the monster as it can regenerate and increase in size. The rest of the group tries to help Way Big in the Rust Bucket III, but it is struck down and crashes into the ocean but it's crew survive when Gwen protects them with a force field. Then, Way Big sees that the water splashing at the monster's feet is breaking it. He realises that the only thing that can defeat the monster "is what created it in the first place." Way Big then creates huge a water vortex by running on the water around the monster. This throws it into the sun, thus destroying the monster for good. Way Big transforms back into Ben and he and the others stand on the Rust Bucket III which is still in the water. While Kevin goes to fix it, Ben wonders if that's the end of the garbage threat, to which Gwen replies "I hope so". Meanwhile, a man throws a bottle into the ocean, and the bottle floats away and joins a larger pile of garbage while ominous music plays... Noteworthy Events Minor Events *The Rust Bucket 3 is shown to be fully repaired after getting destroyed in the previous episode. *The team destroys a significant portion of the Pacific Garbage Vortex. Characters *Ben Tennyson *Gwen Tennyson *Kevin Levin *Colonel Rozum *Agent Locke (first appearance) *Agent Bryson (first appearance) *Government Agents (first appearance) *Captain Calledose (first appearance) Villains *Garbage Monster (first appearance) *Mutant Seagulls (first appearance) Aliens Used *Terraspin *NRG *Way Big Quotes Naming and Translations Allusions *The title of the episode comes from the first line of the poem The Second Coming by W. B. Yeats, "Turning and turning in the widening gyre". *Kevin makes references to The X-Files and Captain Planet and the Planeteers, making this another episode to have a character refer to real life TV shows. *The manner in which the garbage swallows up the ship in the beginning of the episode is similar to the way the Kraken attacks in the Pirates of the Caribbean series. Trivia *This episode aired in Egypt on October 30, 2011. *Way Big rising out of water near a bridge to battle a giant opponent is similar to Cosmic Destruction. *The mutated seagulls have modified Anguirus roars, from the Godzilla series. *According to Derrick J. Wyatt, Way Big's enhanced speed in this episode was a glitch power. Category:Ben 10: Ultimate Alien Episodes Category:Ben 10: Ultimate Alien Season Three Episodes Category:Episodes Category:Episodes Written by Eugene Son Category:Episodes Directed by Matt Youngberg Category:Filler